Note Passing
by Lady Darkshine
Summary: Harry and Hermione are passing notes in Defence Against the Dark Arts class. Ron joins in and the results are rather...er...embarrassing. Slight H/H.


A/N:

A/N:**Anything bold is Harry's note _Anything Bold and Italic is Hermione's Note_Anything Bold and Underlined is Ron's Note**

~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~

"I wonder who the new Defence Against the Dark arts teacher is," said Harry, as they were walking down the corridor to the classroom.

"I don't know but… maybe he's out to get you," laughed Ron, "they all are, you know"

Hermione treaded on Ron's foot, making him squeal in pain. Harry laughed, and paid no attention to Ron's continuous cursing behind them, as he caught up with Hermione, who was in front of the door that held the classroom behind it. Harry pulled it open, and Hermione walked in. Ron pathetically limped in forwards, and Harry followed.

The rest of the Gryfindor's and Ravenclaw students were already situated around the room at their tables. But behind him, someone let out a high shriek that echoed off the walls. Harry spun around, and saw the teacher, looking right at him, in pure horror. He was very tall, and almost touched the ceiling, if he didn't duck when he bounded off the chair. His robes of neon orange clashed badly with the dungeon walls, while his eyes were the eyes of a hawk.Harry didn't have time to react. Ron, Hermione and the rest of the class stopped to watch, aghast, as the teacher lunged at Harry, and seized his hand.

"P-p-p-professor S-S-S-Silversmith, at your s-s-service, H-h-h-Harry P-p-p-Potter!" he said, very fast, as he ringed Harry's hand. In shook, Harry politely pulled away, and tried to smile. The others were howling with laughter now.

"Um… hello" mumbled Harry. Silversmith beamed down at him.

"Sit, sit, sit… anywhere you like! Would you like to sit at my desk, Harry Potter?" he said, scrambling to the front of the room.

"Uh… no… that's all right," said Harry, side stepping to the back table where Ron and Hermione were sitting, "I'll just… sit here"

And he sat down, between Ron and Hermione, ignoring all the starring eyes. Hermione looked as though would burst, and when Harry looked over at her, she started to giggle franticly. Harry snorted, and looked at the front of the room. Silversmith had a book in his hands, but he could not read it. His eyes were somehow fixed on Harry, who laughed out loud.

"Oh, right, right. To our lesson. Now…" Silversmith started, "Open your books of 'Fantastic beasts and Where to Find them' and turn to page eleven, which is Magical Beasts in hiding"

The class flipped through their pages in their book, and Silversmith began to read out loud to them. They talked about very ugly beasts and where they were situated last time a Wizard had seen them. There was a Chimaeras, Jarzey, Fire Crab and a very odd looking one called a Erumpent that had a dozen to many heads and claws as long as a racing broom. 

Then Hermione saw a piece of parchment flip her way, thrown by Harry. He must have been bored. She opened it, and saw a hurried scribble on it:

**I can't believe he did that.**

Hermione giggled, took a side glance at Harry, and grabbed her quill to write back.

**_Maybe Ron's right. He could be after you. Don't be surprised if he asks for your autograph at the end of the class._**

She folded it up into a ball, and tossed it back at Harry. He looked back at her, a disgusted look fixed on his face once he read it. He hastily picked up his quill, and wrote back.

**If he does, I swear I'll throw him into the creek with the squids.**

Hermione squealed in laughter, and ignored Ron's starring. Harry smiled. Hermione quickly wrote back.

**_I wouldn't be surprised if you did. Look at Silversmith. He keeps starring at you, and loosing his spot in the book. He read that part a dozen times already._**

Once Harry had read this, he looked up, and sure enough, Silversmith had his flat nose between the pages of the book, but his eyes were fixed directly on Harry. When Harry looked at him, he leaped up, and began to stutter. He caught an evil glare from Harry, and he continued to read the passage from the book. Harry wrote back, and tossed the note in front of Hermione; Ron had finally caught on to what he had been doing.

**If only he was the Potions teacher. I'd throw frog guts at Malfoy, and I bet he would take points of the Slytherin's for complaining.**

Hermione giggled at this, and then Ron tossed her a note. He was sneering evilly at her. She unfolded it, and tried to read the untidy scrawl.

**Did you notice you and Harry have the same initials? When you two get married, you wont need changing your name! Hermione Potter and Harry Potter!**

Hermione's mouth fell open, and she looked over at Ron. He dived under the table to cover his huge fit of laughter. Hermione hastily passed the parchment to Harry. He glared at Ron, who yelped in pain. Harry kicked him from under the table. Hermione passed a note to Ron.

**Shut up!**

Ron found this very funny. Harry must have passed him a note that read the same thing Hermione had put. Harry passed Hermione another note, while he treaded on Ron's foot.

**To bad Fleur's initials are F.D. Ron would find his true love, if she was R.W!**

Harry burst into silent laughter, while Ron scrambled around him to get the piece of parchment Harry was holding out of his reach.

~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~

A/N: A bit to confusing? I hope not! Silversmith is in some of my other fics, only he has a different look and profile. 


End file.
